<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All we see is sky by cometcantdraw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708926">All we see is sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometcantdraw/pseuds/cometcantdraw'>cometcantdraw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Esther is a good friend, Gen, Stargazing, Tw; panick attack, Yes the title is a DEH reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometcantdraw/pseuds/cometcantdraw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first fanfiction so I’m sorry if it’s not he best. I’m also new to ao3 so I’m still figuring out how all the tags and things work but I’m trying. I’m rambling now, hope you enjoy! </p><p>(Yes the title is a DEH reference I didn’t know what else to call it)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esther &amp; Scrags (The Solve It Squad), Gwen/Keith Swanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All we see is sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first fanfiction so I’m sorry if it’s not he best. I’m also new to ao3 so I’m still figuring out how all the tags and things work but I’m trying. I’m rambling now, hope you enjoy! </p><p>(Yes the title is a DEH reference I didn’t know what else to call it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearly 3am. The squad had spent all day solving the case of the gambling gangsters, who had been stealing money from the casino for weeks, and were now at their customary post-case sleepover. Some random Netflix film blared brightly from Keith’s big fancy television although none of the tired teens were really paying attention.</p><p>    Gwen and Keith were cuddled up together in the corner, Esther sat staring at the wall, a half empty bottle of beer in their hands and Scrags nervously picked at the skin around his nails. He was never a big fan of these sleepovers as all he ever really wanted to do after a case was get a good nights sleep but Gwen always insists that they should ‘Keep up the tradition’.</p><p>   The film came to an end, plunging the room into an awkward silence. Scrags started to feel his chest tighten and he instinctively leaned in closer to his smaller friend. Esther, of course, took note of this and held their hand out. Scrags shakily placed his hand on top of theirs and Esther immediately felt how sweaty it was. Scrags’ breathing became shallower as Esther searched for an excuse for them to get out.</p><p>   “Uhh we’ve run out of chips,” Esther piped up in the silence, “Scrags and I will go and fetch some more”<br/>
“Ok” grumbled Gwen, barely looking up from her phone as Keith brushed his fingers through his hair and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Gross” Esther mumbled picking up the empty bowl and following Scrags as he practically bolted out of the living room. They dumped the bowl on the kitchen counter and followed their friend into Keith’s garden. </p><p>   Scrags sat on the cold wet grass, shaking, as Esther came to sit next to him. They gave him space until he leaned closer and reached for their hand, letting them know she could touch him. They wrapped their arm around his shoulder gently reminding him that he was safe. They noticed the goosebumps on his arms and took off their jacket to drape over him like a blanket.<br/>
“Ok Scrags,” they whispered, “look at me and copy my breathing.” Scrags looked up at his friend focusing on their gentle smooth breaths as opposed to his short jagged ones. It was hard but they sat there for a few minutes until Scrags’ breathing slowed down.</p><p>   “Hey buddy, do you still have your binder on?” Esther asked.<br/>
“No, not right now.” Came Scrags’ quiet response.<br/>
“Well done dude.” They said, knowing he sometimes had trouble sticking to the 8 hour limit. “Do you wanna go back inside or stay out here for a bit?”<br/>
“I’d rather be anywhere’s then inside right now listening to Keith and Gwen being all gross and couple-y.” Scrags joked<br/>
Esther snorted, “I know, it’s  like they never shut up about it.” Esther lay down on the damp grass, ignoring the cold wetness seeping through their t-shirt. </p><p>   “The stars are really clear tonight.” They exclaimed. Scrags shuffled up to lay down next to her.<br/>
“Hey what’s that really bright start here?” Scrags asked, pointing to the glowing spot in the sky.<br/>
“That’s not a star, silly,” stated Esther, “that’s Venus, you can tell because the brightest star, Sirius is over there.” They moved his arm to point out the star.<br/>
“Ohhh,” Scrags exclaimed, “what’s this star?”<br/>
“That’s Betelgeuse, it’s second brightest star in the ‘Orion constellation but re-.”<br/>
“Wait isn’t that a film or something?” Scrags interrupted<br/>
“Yes it’s is but the film was named after the star,” Esther sighed, “but as I was saying, recently Betelgeuse had been dimming causing scientists to believe there would be a supernova- they thought it would explode,” they added upon seeing Scrags’ confused face.<br/>
“Although now it’s getting brighter again so it was just a false call”<br/>
“Cool” Scrags added. And so for the next hour Scrags listened to Esther tell him all about different stars and constellations and other fancy things he couldn't remember the names of. He wasn’t really paying attention but it was calming to hear his friend ramble on about the beautiful stars above them. </p><p>   After a while they had both started to get really cold and so they decided to go back inside. They walked back through the kitchen, discarding the empty chip bowl and into the living room. The lamp had been turned off, the only light source coming from the tv. Through the darkness they could see Gwen and Keith tightly wrapped around one another.<br/>
“Ugh gross” Scrags groaned, “should’ve stayed outside”<br/>
“Yeh but we probably would’ve gotten sick if we stayed out there any longer.” Esther said, as they slumped onto the couch, pulling a blanket over herself. “Night Scrags” they groaned tiredly, closing their eyes and giving into their exhaustion.<br/>
“Night Esther.” Scrags replied sinking into the couch opposite them, smilingly to himself, Esther’s small, slightly muddy jacket still wrapped around his shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There isn’t enough Solve it Squad content on here and it makes me sad. I wrote this at 2 am so it probably has some grammar mistakes and stuff but anyways, thank you for reading and I hope it wasn’t terrible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>